Midnight Sigh
by Romantique Chic
Summary: Harry goes for a walk outside, and has many thoughts, and has an important discussion with his two best friends. Set during Half Blood Prince. Slight angst and friendship.


Setting: HP&HBP

Title: Midnight Sigh

By: Haley a.k.a Romantique Chic

I don't deserve it, Harry thought as made his way outside. While everyone was inside eating dinner, including Ron and Hermione, Harry was walking along the lakeside, watching the bright red sunset. Except maybe Dean and Ginny. Anger flowed Harry's mind at the remembrance of the kissing between the two. The deep green grass below him ruffled in the small wind, slightly blowing his dark black hair. His glasses were on the tip of his nose, slightly being fogged due to Harry's breath. The water was settled, it's blissful blue acknowledging the depth. He kept his hands in his pockets, the faded scars slightly showing on his hand from past year's events. Thoughts of Sirius kept flashing through his mind, that scene where he didn't know what was going on. The only thing he remembered was Sirius falling through the curtain, confused and slightly bleeding.

Before Harry knew it, he was at the farthest point of the lake from the castle. Hogwarts looked like one of those storybook happy ending castles with the deep red sun setting behind it. He sighed and sat down, setting his chin on his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs due to the slight coldness of the breeze. The sun slowly made its way down, attracting darkness to the air. Harry knew that dinner would be over soon, and all those happy, laughing students would make their way to their dormitories without thinking one sad thought. Even Ron and Hermione, either that or arguing about something stupid, when Harry knew all they wanted to do was kiss each other. Hopefully they'll come to their senses. And they'll have each other. Harry will, once again, have no one. They'll be too busy paying attention to each other than to Harry. Of course, the girl he liked already had someone.

By now the sun had drifted off to another land. The darkness slowly settled in and alerted Harry to his new surroundings. At least no one could see him sitting out here alone. Ron would think he's emo or something, and Hermione would always give the same advice, _When all fails, resort to a book_. And, no, Harry was not emo. He didn't think it right to cut your arms in agony. That'll just be even more depressing.

In the distance there was the sound of a shout. . . But it was probably just Filch shouting at some innocent first year. The castle shone more brightly than ever in the reflected light of the full moon. The windows were all lighted with the fire torches, and the astronomy tower was looking down upon the rest of the castle. It was such a glorious sight, that it even surprised Harry. Usually when he was here, he cried and closed his eyes. Now he was just. . . thinking.

A sudden voice verbalized from the darkness, "Harry?"

Harry suddenly turned, completely unaware of whom the voice belonged to. It was a female, that he was sure of.

Another voice spoke, a male this time, "You all right?" Harry realized that they were Ron and Hermione. He could vaguely see them through the dark, but he made out two figures standing. They sat down, on either side of him, annoyingly staring at him with semi – sorrow.

Harry leaned on his back, staring up at the sky, wondering where Sirius was now. And his parents, whether they were watching over him. Ron and Hermione were still looking at him, obviously choosing their words carefully.

"I'm okay, I guess," said Harry slowly. He propped himself up on his elbows and started staring at the castle that was filled with so many memories. . . He didn't think anybody could make him feel better.

"Harry. . ." said Hermione defiantly, "we're here for you. I want you to know that, you can always come to us." Harry semi – shrugged, and Ron spoke.

"Yeah, mate, listen to Hermione, you know how much wisdom she has stored up. It's cold out here, do you want a jacket?" He added, noticing Harry was only wearing a t-shirt in the biting cold.

Hermione said, "You're going to catch a cold. Take this extra one I brought." Harry reluctantly took the jacket to stop their worrying, and put it on.

"I just. . ." Harry started. "I don't know, is it well, er. . ." He stopped too late, he didn't want to finish that certain thought.

Ron asked, "What? What were you going to say?"

Harry spoke in a quiet whisper, "Is it, er, well, worth living?" He said the last words so quietly that he hoped they didn't hear.

"Harry," they both said cautiously.

Hermione spoke, "Don't think like that. You know that Ron and I are here, and yes, you've had some rough spots, but that's why Ron and I are here! Because we love you. We wouldn't want to lose you." At these words, Harry felt suddenly grateful for his friend. . . his best friends. . .

Ron added, "Yeah, she's right. You're our best friend, don't go suicidal on us."

"Yeah, I guess you two are right. . ." Harry said with a small smile.

"Yep. Now come on, I'm hungry!" said Ron pointing towards the castle. Hermione sighed angrily.

"_Honestly, _Ron! We just ate two hours ago." He gave her a puppy dog pout. She sighed again. "Fine, but I want to talk to Harry about something. Go on ahead, we'll catch up." Ron shrugged and smiled, and he headed a mild run to the castle.

Harry asked, "What you want to say?"

Hermione smiled with the look of _I know something you don't. _She finally said, "I heard Dean and Ginny aren't getting along well."

Harry blushed, but Hermione didn't see. He said, "Why would I care?" He hoped his voice was as casual as possible.

Hermione sighed. "I'm not dumb, Harry. I can tell."

He realized he wasn't going to convince her. Harry said amusedly, "You know, you're a clever one. But they're still dating. . ."

"Probably not for long. You're taking way too long to make your move on Ginny."

Harry laughed sarcastically. "I wouldn't be talking, Miss I-Love-My-Red-Haired-Best-Friend."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered out extremely fast, "Oh-no-we're-only-friends, nothing-more, just-friends-friends. . ." Harry laughed at her.

As she shuffled her feet, Harry mockingly said, "I'm not dumb, Hermione. I can tell."

**Yup, the end!! I hope you all liked it, and yes the ending was abrupt, but I think I can let your minds wander to the rest. If enough people ask, I'll continue, but usually not enough people ask, so. . . Yeah. My writing sucks, but I'm bored right now. Anyhoo, comment and fave please!**

**Romantique Chic**


End file.
